If It's a Change
by loving-Laura-dearly
Summary: Bunny fic. The ups and downs of Butters and Kennys relationship starting with a forgotten birthday. Other pairings, Candy and Style.
1. Chapter 1

It was now officially not his birthday anymore. Butters sighed and blew out what was left of his candles. The rest of the blue sparkley candle wax was on the chocolate icing of the cake. He slowly walked into the living room of his apartment where Kyle and Stan sat sipping on their beers and talking casually. Bebe and Wendy were sitting at the window sill smoking and ashing out the window while Eric tried to make a house out of cards. There were a few other people scattered throughout the house but it didn't matter to Butters because the only person he wanted to be there wasn't. Stan started laughing at something Kyle said but stopped when he saw Butter's face. His eyes softened and he smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Butters, I don't think he forgot I think he just got caught up at work." Stand put his beer down and took out his phone, "I'll call him again."

"You know what I think?" Butters looked at the floor and began shuffling his feet together, "I think my-my boyfriend of almost four years forgot my tw-twenty first birthday and went out to a bar with his coworkers like he usually would any oth-other Friday night. Don't bother calling Stan. I'm gonna go upstairs for a while." Butter's eyes started welling up and he didn't want to cause a big fuss but both Kyle and Stan jumped off the couch and put their arms around him.

"No Butters, this is a big deal. It's not like he didn't know this party was happening! I'm going to keep calling him and if he doesn't answer I'll go out and find him myself." Stan patted Butter's back and then went outside to make like the 50th call to Mr. Kenneth Mccormick.

"Butter's, you want to go upstairs and relax for a bit?" Kyle could see in Butter's face that he was on the verge of tears. He nodded and they made their way up to Kenny and Butter's bedroom. As soon as Kyle closed the door Butters was sniffling and covering his face. He hated crying in front of people, "Butters it's going to be okay," Kyle hugged him tightly and then pulled him back to look him in the eyes, "We're all going to go out to the club soon and then you will be so wasted you won't know who's here and who's not."

"Yeah, b-but what's the point if I don't even ha-have my stupid boyfriend to dance with!" Butters cried.

"Stan and I will dance with you Butters, it's about you tonight." Kyle pushed back Butter's wavy blonde tuft of hair and rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry Kenny can be such a douche sometimes dude."

"You know, I wouldn't care if it was anything else!" Butters shouted and began pacing the room, "I didn't care when he forgot our anniversary, I didn't care when he forgot my promotion party, and I didn't even fucking care that he forgot my cousin's wedding- but he knew how much I was look-looking forward to this birthday. I'm the fucking youngest, I haven't been able to go to-to the bar with him yet and he forgets the day I turn twenty one? Fuck this." Butters walked over to his full length mirror and roughly wiped his eyes. At least he looked nice. He wore his new pink button up shirt, with black pants, and these really nice loafers his mom got him for Christmas. He had the necklace on that Kenny gave him the day Kenny finally asked him to be his boyfriend. It wasn't anything special just a gold necklace with a small set of wings on it. Kenny's mom gave it to him to keep him safe but obviously that shit didn't work.

"I know but I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." It was the only thing Kyle could think to say. As soon as Butters turned around the door opened and Stan stood there with a crooked smile on his face.

"Someone's here to see you." Stan stepped aside and Kenny, looking like a sad puppy, walked in with a bouquet of flowers poorly hidden behind his back, "We'll leave you two alone, we're heading to the club in like a half hour though." Kyle quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Butters stood there with his arms crossed looking at the floor while Kenny changed out of his work shirt and into his wife beater and hoodie. He stood awkwardly in front of Butters, looking down at him because Butter's was only like 5'6" and Kenny was at least 6'2".

"There's cake downstairs if you want it, but it's covered in wax." Was all Butters could think to say and he turned back to the mirror to fix his puffy pink eyes.

"Baby, I am so sorry." Kenny wrapped his arms around Butters but he was ignored.

"It's fine." Butters just kept dabbing his eyes as he stared into the mirror.

"I swear I didn't forget, I just got so caught up in this conversation with Melissa at work and then we continued it on the way to the bar and I just got so distracted and I never turned my phone off of silent when I got out so I only noticed Stan's calls when I went outside to smoke." Butter's shook him off and he stopped rambling.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Kenny. I just want to go to the club and drink and then come back and go to sleep." He grabbed his pea coat from the closet.

"Please just be mad at me if you are mad, I hate when you don't express that you're mad." Kenny sat on the bed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"I don't wa-wanna talk about it, Kenny." Butters silently cursed himself for stuttering because it was a dead giveaway that he was upset.

"I love you." Kenny took Butter's hand and pulled him over to the bed so he was standing between his legs, "Happy birthday, baby."

"How could you forget?" Butters whispered as his eyes started to well up again.

"I didn't forget, Butters—"

"I woke up to you saying see you after work babe, no happy birthday then right?" Butters was still whispering because he hated having confrontation, especially with Kenny.

"I did know it was your birthday this morning I was just in a rush." Butter's knew he was lying.

"Then why didn't you say it then?" Butters stepped back and stared down at him, "Why didn't you wake me up this morning to kiss me and say happy birthday, like you used to?" Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I promise Butter's I did know it was your birthday today. I promise. I'm so sorry." Kenny got up and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm sorry I didn't do those things, I should have." He kissed Butter's on the head and rested his chin there.

"It's okay…I know it wasn't on purpose." Butter's sighed. He was annoyed with himself now for being dramatic and making a big deal out of nothing.

"I love you, baby." Kenny lifted his chin and gave him a small smile. Butters smiled back and stood on his tip toes to kiss him.

"I love you too yah douche bag. Who the fuck is Melissa?" Kenny laughed at him grabbed his hand as they headed back downstairs.

"Don't worry, darlin' she aint got nothin' on you." Kenny gave him a smirk. Butters knew from the start of their relationship that Kenny was bi, but Kenny always assured him that no vagina in the world could tear him away from Butters. Butters was also luckily not the jealous type. Kenny most definitely was, which was a big reason why they were just going to go to a regular club tonight and not a gay club. If anyone even gave Butters a wink Kenny would get all possessive and grabby. Butters didn't mind though and most of the time he kind of liked it. It only became a problem when Kenny would meet some of Butter's coworkers and become Mr. Over protective.

"I see the lovers quarrel is over." Cartman rolled his eyes as he ashed his cigar out the window. Wendy was curled up under his arm looking happy drunk with her bun, which looked elegant upon arrival, now falling out. Wendy and Cartman had now been together for about two years. They had both decided to go to the county college for law degrees and ended up in a lot of the same classes. They still acted like they were in fourth grade though, "Wake up ho, time to get our drank on at the club." Cartman turned around so Wendy could jump on his back and he carried out the door.

"You guys ready to go? We have a surprise." Kyle smiled and looked toward the window. Butter's dragged Kenny over and squeaked in excitement.

"Oh shit balls, you guys rented a limo? You didn't have too, that's so cool!" He ran over to Stan and Kyle and threw his arms around them.

"We wanted you to arrive in style dude." Stan looked at Kyle and smile.

They all headed down and packed themselves into the hummer stretch limo. The club was about a half hour away and was right outside of Denver. They had champagne and vodka shots the whole way there. Butters never had a high tolerance for drinking which only became a problem if he got ballsy and tried to keep up with Kenny. Kenny could probably out drink Cartman who was the same height but at least twice his weight. When they arrived at the club Butters was feeling great. He wasn't too drunk but not too sober. Wendy was basically a mess but she tried to pull herself together.

"Cartman-eric-go-, I wanna dance- now!" She slurred as she stumbled out of the car.

"Yeah, you'll dance and then you'll pass out on the bar." He snorted and picked her up again.

They headed into the club and Butters hoped the rest of the night would go the way he had pictured it. Of course though, being Butters and all, he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all going so perfectly for an hour. Butters was getting free drinks from his friends left and right, Kenny was giving him all the attention in the world, and he was in a banging club. Kenny's arms were wrapped around him as they danced up in one of the private lounges his friends had rented for them. Kyle stood next to them with Stan, who was plastered, drapped over his shoulders and sloppily kissing his neck. Butters laughed and pushed Kenny away as he tried to mock Stan.

"At least yours is coherent." Kyle grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go down there and dance!" Butters rubbed Kenny's hands.

"It's so crowded though—"

"Please." Butters spun around and looked up with his big blue eyes and Kenny relented. They found Bebe and Wendy in the middle of the dance floor jumping around and dancing together. It only took two minutes for Butters to get hit on and Kenny to be in a foul mood. A tall, dark, most like Spanish, guy walked up to Butters and smiled.

"What's your name, delicious?"

"Ha no." Butters hated being rude to people so he would usually just laugh and then squeeze Kenny a little tighter.

"Peter, come look at this dish right here." The guy called over his also tall, dark, and most likely Spanish friend to eye over Butters. He could feel Kenny tense with anger.

"I have a boyfriend fellas." Butters laughed and wrapped his arms around Kenny's waist.

"Well it's always nice to share." Peter winked at Butters and Kenny lost his shit.

"Alright that's it—"

"C'mon, darlin' lets go back up to the lounge." Butters tried to get Kenny's attention as he pushed him back but his eyes were dead focused on the two men behind him.

"You wanna hit on him again, mother fucker? Say something, I fucking dare you." Kenny was shouting and Wendy and Bebe had to help Butters push him back further.

"Oh, sweetie you're not so hot. That backstreet boys look was out like fifteen years ago." It was done. Kenny broke through the three of them and punched the first guy in the face. He didn't stop after the first punch though, he didn't stop when he was on the ground either, he also didn't stop when security brought him outside to "cool off" (they didn't want to kick them out because they thought Butters was so cute). Butters stood in the back alley with Kenny, who was punching a dumpster, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman. Bebe was holding Wendy's hair back as she puked around the corner.

"Why wouldn't you ju-just stop?" Butters was pretty hammered at this point so his mannerisms were turning princess like and childish. He stomped his foot on the ground and folded his arms.

"How about next time someone fucking hits on you, you tell them you're not interested instead of doing that thing where you fucking laugh and conversate with them!" Kenny stopped punching the dumpster and glared at Butters.

"Me? How is this my fault?" Butters cried, "It's my birthday! You're ru-ruining it." Princess Butter's was out in full swing.

"You didn't even answer what I said, why the fuck do you do that Butters? You make me look like a such a tool because you have to fucking flirt back with them!" Kenny began to come towards Butters but Cartman kept him a good five feet back.

"No, I don't! You're s-so mean to me!" Butters was now sobbing and Stan rushed to his aid, drunkenly, as Kyle rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Don't yell at him, it's his birthday." Stan slurred. He was more hugging Butters to support himself than to comfort his friend.

"You know, I knew you would get like this when you finally got to go out and drink. You always turn into such a baby and a diva when you get drunk." Kenny was just being spiteful now and Cartman and Kyle had enough of the drama for one night.

"You really wanna go there, asshole? You really want Butters to go full princess buttercup freak out like he did at spring break?" Cartman stared at Kenny wide eyed, with that look of 'does it really need to go there'?

"Cartman is right, dude, let's just go chill in the lounge and have a good time until they close in like another two hours." Kyle looked between the fighting couple and sighed because he knew that his suggestion would not happen anytime soon.

"You know, if-if you don't like these things about me then may-maybe you should just find somebody else who suits you K-Kenny Mccormick!" Butters was full on sobbing now and pushed Stan away, "I'm done with tonight! I'm so d-done, I'm just gonna take a cab home." He turned on his heel and walked down the alley and disappeared onto the main street.

"Seriously Kenny?" Kyle threw his arms in the air and rounded on him, "As if it wasn't enough you missed all of his real party now you have to punch out someone who hits on him and then scream at him on his birthday? What the hell is wrong with you? Go after him." Kyle said sternly. He grabbed Stan's hand and pulled him back inside.

"What is up your butt hole, dude?" Cartman lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall, "You used to tell me all the fucking time how you could never get mad at Butters because he was so fucking adorable and now you're screaming at him in an alley."

"I don't know," Kenny sighed, "Lately, I just feel like I'm not good enough for him and that he has so many opportunities to find someone better."

"Yeah, well he may be a cute little fucking cherub in the gay society but the big question is, has he chosen any of those guys or has he chosen you?" Cartman blew smoke out of his nose and smirked knowing he just said some really deep shit. Kenny nodded knowing exactly what Cartman was saying. As they had gone through college, Cartman had become quite insightful about most life situations. That didn't mean his way of forming his sentences had changed though, "What the fuck are you barfing up back there ho?" Cartman called to Wendy and Bebe.

"Fuck-you," Wendy stopped to throw up again, "Fat-ass."

"She's good." Bebe added as an afterthought. Cartman just chuckled to himself.

"Take me and that slut for example. You think I don't know she could have someone in better shape than me and definitely someone who treats her like a queen. Guys fall all over themselves for her at school, but she picked me. I felt the same thing you did, dude. When I told her, she looked me in the eyes, hit me over the head and called me a dumbass to think she would ever want any of that shit anyway. Butters just wants you to trust him." Cartman put his cigarette out and headed down the alley towards where Bebe and Wendy were, "The fuck you doin' ho."

"Shut up!" Wendy gargled.

"Come on baby cakes, time to go home and do your womanly duties." Cartman threw her over his shoulder and she huffed in annoyance.

"I am not having sex with you if I can't drink more." She screeched.

"Are you kidding, ho? You just basically threw up your intestines and you want more shots?" Cartman laughed as he carried her down the alley back towards where Kenny was smoking.

"Yurp." She started squirming until he put her down, "More drinks please!" She held out her hand for money and he crossed his arms.

"It aint that easy baby cakes, you want the money you gotta work for it." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want the right to ask for a blow job anywhere anytime to be used with in the month. This is a binding contract, and includes facilities such as parks, public bathrooms, your parents house, and my work place. If the agreeing party breaks this contract she will be subject to penalties that do not concern her at this time." Cartman always liked bringing out his lawyer jargon and obviously because Wendy was studying to be a lawyer too she had no problem with this.

"I agree to those terms, but the park cannot be in a place with witnesses and I will not agree without knowing the penalities."

"Penalties are as follows, I will initiate sex with you while you are sleeping, I will cock slap you while you are sleeping, or I will jizz on your face…while you are sleeping. One of these penalties will be chosen and carried out if the agreeing party fails to comply with the rules set forth."

"Agreed. Now gimme money." Wendy held out her hand again and Cartman pulled out his wallet.

"Here's twenty." She kissed him roughly and dragged Bebe to the door.

"This is why you're a ho." He called after her.

"Shut up!"


End file.
